Wings of Fire The Series
by JakeBurner
Summary: This is a retold of the Wings of Fire series with humans also starring with the dragonets of destiny. Two half demon, half angel children, wiped from their memories, reunite and are sent to Pyrrhia, where they side with the Dragonets of Destiny to fulfil the prophecy and stop a terrifying evil whose plan is to literally unleash hell upon earth.
1. Episode 1

_When the war has lasted twenty years..._

_the dragonets will come._

_When the land is soaked in blood and tears..._

_the dragonets will come._

_Find the SeaWing egg of deepest blue._

_Wings of night shall come to you._

_The largest egg in mountain high_

_will give to you the wings of sky._

_For wings of earth, search through the mud_

_for an egg the colour of dragon blood._

_And hidden alone from the rival queens,_

_the SandWing egg waits unseen._

_Of three queens who blister and blaze and burn,_

_two shall die and one shall learn_

_if she bows to a fate that is stronger and higher,_

_she'll have the power of wings of fire._

_Five eggs to hatch on brightest night,_

_five dragons born to end the fight._

_Darkness will rise to bring the light._

_The dragonets are coming..._

**(Linkin Park - Burn It Down)**

_"The cycle repeated_

_As explosions broke in the sky_

_All that I needed_

_Was the one thing I couldn't find_

_And you were there at the turn_

_Waiting to let me know_

_We're building it up_

_To break it back down_

_We're building it up_

_To burn it down_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground_

_The colours conflicted_

_As the flames climbed into the clouds._

_I wanted to fix this_

_But couldn't stop from tearing it down._

_And you were there at the turn_

_Caught in the burning glow_

_And I was there at the turn_

_Waiting to let you know_

_We're building it up_

_To break it back down_

_We're building it up_

_To burn it down_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground"_

_"You told me, "Yes"_

_You held me high_

_And I believed when you told that lie_

_I played soldier, you played king_

_And struck me down, when I kissed that ring_

_You lost that right, to hold that crown_

_I built you up, but you let me down_

_So when you fall, I'll take my turn_

_And fan the flames, as your blazes burn"_

_"And you were there at the turn_

_Waiting to let me know_

_We're building it up_

_To break it back down_

_We're building it up_

_To burn it down_

_We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground"_

_"When you fall, I'll take my turn_

_And fan the flames, as your blazes burn"_

_"We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground"_

_"When you fall, I'll take my turn_

_And fan the flames, as your blazes burn"_

_"We can't wait_

_To burn it to the ground"_

**Episode 1**

**Fire**

A dragon was trying to hide in the storm. Lightning flickered across the dark clouds. Hvitur clutched his fragile cargo closer. If he could make it over the mountains, he'd be safe. He'd escaped the sky dragons' palace unseen. And the secret cave was so close... But his theft had not been as stealthy as he thought, and eyes black as obsidian were already tracking him from below. The enormous dragon on the mountain ledge had pale gold scales that radiated heat like a desert horizon. Her black eyes narrowed, watching the gleam of silver wings far up in the clouds. She flicked her tail, and behind her two more dragons rose to the sky and dove into the heart of the storm. A piercing shriek echoed off the mountains as their talons seized the moon-pale ice dragon. "Bind his mouth." The waiting dragon ordered as her soldiers dropped Hvitur on the slick, wet ledge in front of her. One of the soldiers grabbed a chain from the pile of smouldering coals. He threw it around the ice dragon's snout, claiming his jaws together with a sizzling smell of burning scales. Hvitur let out a muffled scream. "Too late. You won't be using your freezing-death breath on us, ice dragon." The sand dragon's forked tongue slithered in and out of her mouth. "He was carrying this, Queen Burn." One of the soldiers said, handing her a dragon egg. "This isn't an IceWing egg. You stole this from the SkyWing palace, didn't you?" She hissed. The IceWing stared back at her. Hissing steam circled his snout where the hot chains me cold silver scales. "You thought you got away unnoticed? My SkyWing ally isn't stupid. Queen Scarlet knows everything that happens in her kingdom. Her lookouts reported an IceWing thief sneaking away and I decided finding you might add some violence to my boring visit." Burn held the large egg up to the light of the fire and turned it slowly. Red and gold shimmered below the pale, smooth surface. "Yes. This is a SkyWing egg about the hatch. Why would my sister send you to steal a SkyWing dragonet? Blaze hates any dragon younger and prettier than she is. Unless...the brightest night is tomorrow..." Her tail flicked up like a scorpion's, the poisonous barb inches from Hvitur's eyes. "You're not in Blaze's army, are you? You're one of those insipid underground peacemongers."

"The Talons of Peace? You mean they're real?" One of the soldiers said. "They're just a few worms that cry at the first sight of blood. Release him. He won't be able to freeze us until his scales cool down." The enormous sand dragon leaned closer as her soldier pulled the chain away. "Tell me, ice dragon, do you really believe in that pompous NightWing prophecy?"

"Haven't enough dragons died for your war? All of Pyrrhia has suffered for the last twelve years. The prophecy says-" Hvitur was cut off by the SandWing queen. "I don't care. No prophecy decides what happens to me. I'm not letting a bunch of words or baby dragons to choose when I die or what I bow to. We can have peace when my sisters are dead and I am queen of the SandWings." Burn's venomous tail dipped closer to the silver dragon. Rain pattered on Hvitur's scales. "The dragonets are coming, whether you like it or not, and they'll choose who the next SandWing queen should be." Hvitur said weakly. "Really?" Burn stepped back and turned the egg slowly between her talons. Her forked tongue slipped in and out of her smile. "So IceWing, is this the egg a part of your pathetic prophecy?" Hvitur went still. Burn tapped lightly on the eggshell with one long talon. "Hello? Is there a dragonet of destiny in there? Ready to come out and end this big bad war?" Burn called. "Leave it alone." Hvitur choked out. "Tell me, what becomes of your precious prophecy...if one of the five dragonets never hatched at all?"

"You wouldn't. No one would harm a dragon egg."

"No 'wings of sky' to help save the world. What a sad, sad story." Burn began tossing the egg from one front claw to the other. "I guess that means you should be very, very careful with this terribly important little-oops!" With an exaggerated lunge, Burn pretended the wet egg was slipping through her talons...and then she let it fall over the side of the cliff into the rocky darkness below. "NOOOOOO!" Hvitur shrieked. He threw off the two soldiers and flung himself toward the edge. Burn slammed her massive claws down on his neck. "So much for destiny. So much for your tragic little movement." Burn smirked. "You monster. We'll never give up. The dragonets...the dragonets will come and stop this war." The IceWing gasped, writhing under her talons. Burn leaned down to hiss into his ear. "Even if they do, it'll be far too late for you." Her claws ripped through the silver dragon's wings, shredding them as Hvitur screamed in agony. With a swift moment, she stabbed her poisonous tail through his skull and flung the long, silver body over the edge of the cliff. The ice dragon's scream cut off long before the echoes of his corpse slamming into the rocks below. The SandWing turned her black eyes to her soldiers. "Perfect. That should be the last we hear about that stupid prophecy." Burn said. She held out her talons so the rain could wash away the glistening dragon blood. "Let's go find something else to kill." The three dragons spread their wings and lifted off into the dark clouds.

Sometime later, far below, a large dragon the colour of rust crawled over the rocks to the broken body of the ice dragon. She nudges his tail aside and lifted a shard of eggshell from underneath it, then slipped back into the labyrinth of caves under the cliffs. Stone alls brushed against her wings. She breathed out a plume of fire to light her way along the dark passage, deep into the mountain. "I stand with the Talons of Peace." Hissed a voice in the shadows. "Kestrel? Is that you?"

"We await the wings of fire." Answered the red dragon. A blue-green SeaWing emerged from a side cave, and she tossed the eggshell at his feet. "Not that it'll do us much good now. Hvitur is dead." She snarled. The SeaWing stared at the eggshell. "But...the SkyWing egg-"

"Broken. Gone. It's over Webs." Kestrel said. "The...the brightest night is tomorrow...what are we supposed to do now?!" Webs panicked. "Are you deaf or something?! It's over Webs. Let's just destroy the eggs and leave all this behind."

"But the prophecy must go on! Five eggs hatch at the brightest night-"

"And decide who shall be queen and end the war! We heard it over a million times already moron! What do you propose we do now?"

"I will go to the RainWings and steal one of their eggs. They don't bother about what happens with their eggs."

"That is the STUPIDEST idea I have ever heard! RainWings are useless at fighting! Let's destroy the eggs and end this ourselves!"

"Well, what if YOU were in that egg?" Kestrel prepared to yell back but then turned back and snorted in anger. "Fine. Do it your way. But if this backfires-"

"It will work, trust me." Kestrel never really did like Webs' ideas. "If this little plan of yours fails, I'm going to butcher you and those dragonets." Kestrel hissed as she stomped away into the dark tunnel.

As the storm continued, seven strangely shaped figures in the dark, a colossal ogre like creature with long hair and two large metal arms, a fat creature with large talons emerging from it's stomach, a woman with short hair and a long cloak, a reptilian creature with large long talons and draconic wings (obviously it wasn't a dragon, because if it's odd structure), a goth looking teenage girl with two ponytails, a man in punk clothes and spiky hair and finally a knight in demonic shaped armour, sword in his hand, watched over everything. In a flash of lightning, they were all gone.

...

15 Years later...

Blackness. Nothing to see. Complete silence. Soon to be broken by the sound of water dripping. Darkness was soon brightening up as his eyes slowly opened. Everything was in a blur. He can faintly see red. Was it sunset? His vision cleared slowly but he then smelled an awful scent. The scent of blood. What was going on? He was lying on something wet on his stomach. Was it a puddle? He can hear his heartbeat but it was slow as usual. He tried to crawl but he winced as massive amounts of pain swirled in his chest. He looked at it and then stared in horror. His chest was brutally cut open in the shape of an X, blood dropped down onto the solid floor. He then screamed as both fear and agony went through his mind.

Waking from his nightmare, Markus shot up from his sleep, only to find himself in an abandoned underground subway. "That same dream again..." He weakly said. He got up from his "bed", which was a sofa and then walked over to a fridge. He opened it to get a slice of cold Margherita pizza and ate it. Markus wore a black and red coat with red tribal flames and an upside down cross with dragon wings on the back, a red shirt, black pants with red tribal flames from the calfs, red and black shoes, black hair with red streaks and red eyes. "I should probably go out. But then again..." Markus thought back on some of his past times. He started a bar fight after someone talked trash about him. He nearly got gunned down by a mafia crew when he ruined a drug deal. He remembered all of his times when he got into trouble. But nevertheless, he went out of the tunnel and into the city.

"Lucia? Lucia, are you awake?" A soft female voice said. Lucia awoke on her bed with many stuffed animals by her side and turned to the light, where her mother stood. "I am now..." Lucia yawned. "Well get dressed dear. Breakfast is ready."

Lucia got to the table, as she ate her cereal. She had a white and blue dress on with blue tribal flames and a cross with angel wings on the back, a skirt, white stockings, blue and white high heel boots, long white hair with blue streaks in a long pony tail and blue eyes. "Mom, can we go to the park?" Lucia asked. "Okay, if it's fine with your dad." Lucia's mother said. "Sure honey." Lucia's father said. Lucia then pulled out a left half of a photo that showed herself as a seven year old and a woman in a long white and blue dress, long sleek white and blue hair and blue eyes. She looked just like Lucia. Lucia gave a sad look. "It's your mother isn't it? Don't worry sweetie, the doctors will do their best to find her and your father." Lucia's foster mother said. "That's her real mother?" Lucia's foster father whispered. "That's the only thing that she had when she was sent to the hospital."

"What happened to her again?"

"The doctors said she had amnesia when she was seven. Doesn't remember a thing about her mother and father. That photo is the only proof of her real family. Unfortunately, the photo's been ripped in half."

"Well, if that's one half of the family photo, where's the other half?"

Markus held a right half of a photo that showed him as a seven year old with a man that nearly look just like him, only older. He had black and red hair, red eyes and a black royal coat with red tribal flames. Markus didn't notice to see Lucia and her foster parents exiting out of their apartment. "By the way, you think we might see Aunt Elaine at the park?" Laura asked. "Maybe. We'll see." The foster mother said. Lucia began to run until she bumped into Markus. Both of them felt a large jolt from their hearts and their brain. They both stood there like statues. "Lucia! You know it's rude to bump into strangers without apologising!" Lucia's foster mother said. Lucia and Markus then soon began wobbling and then fainted. "Lucia!" Lucia's foster father exclaimed as the two of them ran toward the two teenagers. Lucia and Markus' halves of a family photo fell on the ground.

Later...

An ambulance came to the scene as the two children were taken inside as Lucia's foster parents watched. The father turned to the photo halves on the floor. "Oh, they dropped their pictures..." The foster father then realised something and gasped. "What? What is it?" The foster mother asked. She then gasped in realisation as well as she stared at the halves of a photo. No...the two halves were the whole photo! Markus and Lucia are a brother and sister!

...

A medium sized but young brown and orange dragon was dodging everything his attacker gave him. The battle scarred rust red SkyWing was moving about ferociously, trying to hit the young MudWing. "Yikes!" The MudWing exclaimed as he dodged the SkyWing's talons from ripping him. Clay wasn't sure about the whole "dragonet of destiny" prophecy. He didn't seem fit for some big responsibility like ending the big war. "Well? What are you waiting for? Duck down! Roll left!" Kestrel instructed angrily. Clay did as Kestrel instructed...sort of. Clay ducked down from another swipe of Kestrel's talons but rolled right instead of left. Kestrel swatted Clay with her tail, which made him tumble in pain. "I SAID LEFT YOU IDIOT! ARE MUDWINGS LIKE YOU ALWAYS THIS STUPID OR ARE YOU JUST DEAF!?" Kestrel bellowed furiously. "Well, if you keep on yelling like that, I will soon..." Clay thought with his ears aching. Clay then dashed to a maze of stalagmites, with Kestrel suddenly smashing her way through. "Coward!" Kestrel yelled. Clay hid behind one stalagmite, until Kestrel smashed right into it, sending Clay rolling to the rock wall. As Clay started to get up, Kestrel then stomped on his tail just about as he was going to jump out of the way. "OW! You said stomping on tails was cheating!" Clay said. "I'm your teacher. Nothing I do is cheating." Kestrel said. Clay quickly jumped on top of a stalagmite as he wriggled his tail out of Kestrel's paw. "Don't you think we should talk about this? I mean, Dune is a reasonable fighter and he's less...angry than you. Not that I'm trying to be mean though, it's just Starflight and I deserve more easier training." Clay said. "Oh really? Who would you prefer to fight with? The lazy RainWing? Or the stunted SandWing?" Kestrel asked insultingly. "Glory's not lazy! She's just not built for fighting. Webs says there's nothing for the RainWings to fight about, because they have all the food they want. He says that's why Burn, Blister nor Blaze wants RainWings in their armies anyway. He says-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!" Kestrel yelled as Clay yelped in panic and jumped off the stalagmite. "Where's that killer inside you when you came out of your egg? Where's the little monster when you were a baby?" Clay couldn't remember properly but he was told back when he was a baby, he tried to kill his unborn friends in their eggs and then Kestrel, Dune and Webs stopped him before he could do anything else. He couldn't tell how much damage he done but he was sure he almost succeeded. And he felt guilty about it. He was too worked up on his thoughts and he hardly noticed Kestrel about to swipe him with her talons. Kestrel suddenly roared in pain as a blue female SeaWing was biting her tail. Kestrel flung her tail across with the SeaWing flung toward the stalagmite Clay was behind and landed on top of Clay. Both of them stood up and Tsunami bravely stepped between Clay and a looming Kestrel. "Well, isn't that sweet. The brave SeaWing Tsunami defending her MudWing friend." Kestrel teased. "Aw, now you're just teasing me. Maybe I'll just bite your tail for a second time, see how that goes." Tsunami said back. "Ha! You're brave but you're outclassed here."

"Just leave him alone." Tsunami said. Kestrel smirked and then stomped away from the two into the tunnel before them. "You okay?" Tsunami asked Clay. "I think my eardrums almost exploded." Clay said. "You look hurt. Come on, the river can heal your bones and wash you off."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, what? No way I'm going in there."

"It'll be fine! Just get in!" Tsunami grabbed Clay's wrist and he started struggling to lose her grip. "No, no, no! I'm not going in! Too cold! Told cold!" Clay said in panic. "Don't be such a baby! Just get in!" Tsunami said as she hurled Clay toward the river and Clay stumbled into the river. After five seconds of sudden silence, Clay's head bursted out of the river and exhaled in relief. "I think I almost drowned!" Clay said. He was shivering all over due to the cold water. "Oh, come on. It's not that bad." Tsunami said as she entered the river. "S-speak for y-yourself..." Clay shivered. Tsunami smirked as she felt the water flow with her cobalt blue scales. Clay watched Tsunami's beautiful scale in the reflection of the clear river, forgetting the shivering cold. "Tsunami looks quite elegant lately." Clay thought. He realised what he was thinking thinking and shook his head. "Kestrel will regret the day she messed with me when I become the next SeaWing Queen." Tsunami said. She believed to be the "princess" from one of her favourite scrolls, "The Missing Princess."

"That is if you really are Queen Coral's daughter." Clay said. "Oh, I am definitely Coral's daughter. The missing princess was described to hatch from an egg with the colour of deepest blue, just like the prophecy and the egg was aid to be taken fifteen years ago, and that's how old we are now." Tsunami explained. "Well, I'm sure it was just a coincidence. I mean there could be another egg that was like yours-" Clay immediately stopped as he saw Tsunami giving an angry glare. "Sorry, sorry. I'll just shut up now." Clay stammered. "I always wondered what it would be like outside, when we can finally leave." Tsunami said. "When we wait for the next five years that is. And that we have to fulfil this prophecy." Clay pointed out. "Yeah, but Glory isn't a SkyWing and Sunny is...sort of a SandWing, I guess."

"Well, I'm gonna go have dinner. See ya at the dinning hall." Clay got of the river and shook violently to dry off and wandered off into the tunnel.

Later...

An impressive belch echoed throughout the caves. "Whoo, those two cows hit the spot." Clay said as he continued through the caves to the study room. "AHA!" Someone called out that made Clay jump and cower in fear. Clay went on his knees and covered his head with his paws and wings. "I'm sorry! Dune said I can have that extra cow because Webs would be out late but I'm sorry and I can skip dinner tomorrow!" Clay panicked. A small snout poked his back between his wings. "Calm down, silly. I wasn't aha-ing you." The voice said. Clay peeked and turned around to see a small tawny gold SandWing with green eyes. SandWings were supposed to have sand pale scales, black eye and a scorpion like tail. Sunny has neither of those but she can still radiate heat from his scales like all other SandWings. "That was my fierce hunting cry. Did you like it? Wasn't it scary?" Sunny asked. "Well, it scared me. Lizards again? What's wrong with cows?" Clay asked. "Blech. Too heavy. Dune says we should go study for an hour before bed. The others are in the study cave already." As Clay wandered through the tunnels with Sunny, they entered through the central cave, where four other tunnels were seen. One led to the study room, one to the battle arena, one to the guardians' room and one leading to the outside world. The last was blocked by a large boulder as they went by. Clay stepped toward the boulder and began pushing it, and soon began to out more pressure, entering into different angles, while Sunny sweat dropped as she watched. Soon Clay stopped with one last whack with his tail. "Not today, but maybe tomorrow. YOU HEAR ME BIG BOULDER!? ONE DAY I, CLAY, MUDWING DRAGONET OF DESTINY WILL HAVE THE STRENGTH TO PUSH YOU!" Clay bellowed courageously to the boulder, while Sunny just watched in embarrassment. Nevertheless, the two dragonets entered the study room to find Tsunami, Starflight the nerdy NightWing and Glory the RainWing. "You tried to push the boulder again, didn't you?" Glory asked mockingly to Clay. The study room had shelves with scrolls and a map of Pyrrhia, which Tsunami and Starflight love to have a look. Starflight was pretty sure they're located below the Claws of the Clouds Mountains. SkyWings preferred to live high among the peaks, so anything could happen in the deep caves below without being noticed. "This history is really confusing. Why don't the three sides just sit down and talk out the end of the war?" Sunny murmured to Clay. "That would be great. Then we could stop studying it." Clay said. "Ahem! As I was saying, I'm assigning parts." Tsunami said. "This isn't proper studying." Starflight pointed out. His black NightWing scales made him nearly invisible in the dark shadows between the torches. He swept a few scrolls between his talons and began to neatly sort them into stacked triangles. "Maybe I should read to everyone instead."

"Oh for moons sake, please don't. Maybe later, when we're trying to fall asleep." Glory said from the ledge above him. Her long delicate snout, glowing emerald green with displeasure, rested on her front claws. Ripples of iridescent blue shimmered across her scales, and tonight her tail was a swirl of vibrant purples. "If it weren't for Glory, none of us would've known how many colours there were in the world. I always wondered what it must be like in the rain forest, where there was a whole tribe of dragons that beautiful." Clay thought. "Quiet! Now obviously, I'd be the best queen, but let's make Sunny the queen, since she's a real SandWing." Tsunami said as she pushed Sunny to centre of the cave. "Well, sort of." Glory muttered under her breath. None of the dragonets ever talked about why Sunny didn't look like a regular SandWing. Clay's guess was that her egg had been taken from the sand too early. Maybe SandWing eggs needed the sun and desert sand to keep them warm until hatching, or else they'd come out half baked and funny looking, although personally he thought Sunny looked just fine. "Clay, do you want to play the scavenger?" Tsunami asked. "That's no fair. He's twice Sunny's size. I mean, sure, scavengers are somewhat taller than dragonets like us, but they lack the strength, according to this scroll here. It says that scavengers have no scales, no wings and no tail, and they walk on two legs, which sounds very unstable to me. I bet they fall over all the time. They like treasure nearly as much as dragons do. The scrolls say scavengers attack lone dragons and steal-" Starflight was interrupted by an angry Glory. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, YOU TOLD US BILLIONS OF TIMES ALREADY! IF YOU TELL US ONE MORE TIME I AM GOING TO RIP OFF YOUR HEAD AND EAT IT!"

"I'd like to meet a real scavenger! I'd rip off it's head and eat it! I bet it would taste better than the mouthfuls of feathers Kestrel keeps bringing us." Clay spoke up. "We'll go find a scavenger nest and eat all of them, when they finally let us go outside. Well, when we fulfill the prophecy, of course. Clay, be the scavenger. Here, this can be your claw." Tsunami said as she swung her long tail in an arc and smashed a stalagmite loose. Shards of rock flew across the cave and the other dragonets ducked. Clay hefted the sharp rock spear in his claws and grinned wickedly at Sunny. "Don't actually hurt me." Sunny said nervously. "Of course he won't. We're just acting it out. And the rest of us will be the princesses. I'll be Burn, Glory can be Blister and Starflight can be Blaze." Tsunami said. "But I had to be a princess last time! I'm not sure I like this game." Starflight said. "It's not a game, it's studying. And if we had any other friends, we could play differently. But there are three sand dragon princesses, so you have to be one, so stop complaining and just go with it!" Tsunami said. Starflight shrugged and settled back into the shadows, the way he always did when he couldn't win a fight. "All right, go ahead." Tsunami said as she leaped onto the ledge with Glory. "Um...right. Here I go, la la la, I am Queen Oasis of the SandWings. I'm so very important and...uh...royal...and stuff." Sunny sang along. Tsunami face palmed while Glory and Starflight hid their smiles. "I've been queen for ages and ages. No other dragon would dare to challenge me for my throne! I am the strongest SandWing queen who ever lived!" Sunny went on. "Don't forget the treasure." Tsunami pointed out as she pointed at a pile of loose rocks. "Wha? Oh right. It's probably because of all my treasure! I have so much treasure because I'm such an important queen!" Sunny said as she swept the rocks toward her and gathered them between her talons. "Did I hear treasure?" Clay bellowed as he leaped out from behind a large rock and Sunny yelped with fright. "No! You're Queen Oasis! The big, bad queen of the sand dragons who is afraid of nothing." Tsunami said. "R-Right. Rawr! What is this scavenger doing in my kingdom? I am not afraid of a single scavenger! I shall go out there and eat him in one bite!" Sunny said. Glory began to giggle so hard she had to lie down and cover her face with her wings. Even Tsunami looked like she was about to lose it. "Ha ha! I'm here to steal treasure away from a magnificent dragon!" Clay said. "Not from me, you won't!" Sunny said as she stamped forward, spreading her wings and raised her tail threateningly. Without the poisonous barb other SandWings had, Sunny's tail was not very menacing. But nobody pointed that out. Clay did his battle cry, lunging forward with his rock claw. Sunny darted out of the way and they circled each other, feinting and jabbing. This was Clay's favourite part. When Sunny forgot about trying to act queenly and focused on the battle, she was fun to fight. Her small size made it easy for her to dodge and slip under his defences. But in the end, Queen Oasis had to lose. That was how the story went. Clay drove Sunny back against the wall of the cave and thrust the fake claw between her neck and her wing, pretending it went right through her heart. "Aaaaaargh! Impossible! A queen defeated by a lowly scavenger! The Kingdom will fall apart! Oh, my treasure...my lovely treasure..." Sunny said weakly as she collapsed to the ground and let her wings flop lifelessly on either side of her. "Ha ha ha! The treasure is mine!" Clay said as he scooped up all the rocks and paraded away, lashing his tail proudly. "Our turn." Tsunami said as she jumped off the ledge. She hurried over to Sunny, clasped her talons together and let out a cry of anguish. "Oh no! Our mother is dead, and the treasure is gone. But worst of all none of us killed her...so who should be queen now?" Tsunami asked. "I was about to challenge her!" Glory cried. She flapped her wings dramatically. "I would have fought her to the death for the throne. I should be queen!"

"No I should be queen! I am the eldest and biggest and would have challenged her first!" The two of them looked at Starflight, who was still hidden in the shadows. The black dragon looked as if he was trying to become even more invisible. "Come on Starflight. Don't be a lazy-" Before Tsunami could finish Glory glared at her. She always hated to be called lazy, despite her efforts to pretend she didn't care. "Er...dragon. Come on Starflight, get out here." Tsunami said. The NightWing shuffled forward and looked down at Sunny, who had her eyes scrunched shut. "Oh dear, oh dear. Well now I should be queen. As the youngest princess, I could have the longest reign. That would be good for the SandWings. Also..." Starflight paused and gave a long suffering sigh. "Also, I am by far...the prettiest." The other dragonets bursted out laughing, even Sunny and Clay, who was hiding behind the same large rock, while Starflight looked down and his face went bright red in embarrassment. But soon the laughter was interrupted by the booming voice of Kestrel. "WHAT is going one here?!" Kestrel bellowed, which made all five dragonets jump to attention. Sunny slipped as she tried to scramble to her feet and Starflight jumped forward to catch her. "This doesn't look like studying." Kestrel hissed as she entered the cave, glaring down at the dragonets. "We're s-s-s-sorry." Sunny stammered. "No we're not. We were studying. We were acting out the death of the queen that started the whole war." Tsunami said. "You mean play-acting. You are too old for games." Kestrel said. "When were we ever young enough for games?" Glory muttered. "It wasn't a game. It was a different way of learning history. What's wrong with that?" Tsunami asked. "And now you're talking back. That means no sleeping in the river tonight. The rest of you, learn from the SeaWing's mistakes and study the correct way." Kestrel ordered. "That's no fair. We were all doing the same thing. We should all be punished." Clay spoke up as Kestrel turned to go, even through it made his heart pound. "Please don't." Glory said. Kestrel stared down at Clay. "I know who the ringleader was. Cut off the head and the problem goes away." Kestrel said. "You're going to cut off Tsunami's head?" Sunny squeaked. "It's a metaphor, featherbrain." Glory sighed. "Now go to bed." Kestrel said as she turned and swept out of the cave, knocking over Starflight's neat stacks of scrolls as she went. Clay nudged Tsunami's dark blue shoulder with his snout. "Sorry. We tried." He said. "I know thanks. I can't take this much longer. We have to get out of here and soon." Tsunami said. "What? What are you getting at?" Clay asked. "I was just thinking, if the Talons of Peace want us to stop this war, they have to let us out sometime. Unless..."

"Unless what?" Sunny asked. "Unless we leave sooner."

"Leave? How? On our own?" Glory asked. "Why not? If we can find a way out, why should we have to wait for the next five years? I'm read to save the world now, aren't you?"

"I'm not sure we are ready. We still have a lot to learn." Starflight said. "We can't stop the war by ourselves. We wouldn't know where to start." Clay said. "We can too stop the war on our own. That's the whole point of the prophecy. Think about it!" Tsunami said. The dragonets thought about it. Part of them couldn't help wondering what it would be like to go home now instead of waiting for the next five years.

What if they could do it?

What if the dragonets could escape, survive and save the world...their own way?


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2**

**Secret**

Markus found himself in pitch black nothingness. He couldn't find out where he was. "Hey! Is anybody here?!" Markus called out. Nothing but silence. He was soon met with a bright blue light, as it appeared in front of him. Then there was a silhouette of a girl with blue glowing highlights on her hair, her eyes and on her dress. The shape of this girl looked familiar, it looked like the same girl he bumped into...but how long ago was that? It felt like days, maybe even weeks since he last remembered. Soon the light began to glow brighter and soon turned pure white, engulfing the darkness.

Markus jolted awake, only to find himself in a hospital bed. He turned to see someone he definitely remembered. It was the same girl he bumped into. She also looked like the same girl from his dream. Markus sat up on his bed and turned to see his shoes and coat.

He got his clothes on and began to leave. "Hey." Someone said. Markus turned to see the girl awake. "Oh, hey." Markus said. "You're leaving already? Without permission?" The girl asked. "Eh, why not? I'm fully recovered. Aren't you?"

"Well, my head still hurts, but I think I'll be alright. My name's Lucia."

"Markus." He turned to see his photo half and began to pick it up. But he soon noticed Lucia's half and picked that up instead. "Is this your mother?" Markus asked. "Yes. And I'm guessing this is your father." Lucia asked as she picked up Markus' photo half. She noticed as she looked at Markus' half, she noticed the tear marks match with Lucia's half. "Markus, give me my half." Lucia said. Markus handed Lucia her half of the photo and when she placed the two halves together, the two of them looked on in complete astonishment.

Lucia's foster parents wandered through the hospital hallways with a doctor beside them. "Are you sure they'll be okay about this? If they find out they're related." The foster father asked. "I highly doubt it. That boy's name is Markus. Last name unknown, but was known for getting into trouble wherever he walks into. Bar fights, street fight, etc. But he'll probably get used to being a part of your family." The doctor explained. As they reached the door, the foster mother prepared to open the door. "Let's do this." The foster mother breathed out. As she began to turn the door knob...

"TO HELL WITH IT!" Markus' voice exclaimed inside the room, then a window was heard smashed. The three of them rushed inside and saw Lucia, looking panicked and Markus with his fist in the centre of a broken window. "What happened?" The foster father asked. "You mean to tell me...that this girl and I...are related?" Markus growled. The foster parents turned to see Lucia with their photo halves together. "If you want more proof, here. These are the blood results." The doctor said as he handed out a sheet of paper. Markus snatched the paper and had a look at it. When he found his and Lucia's names, he found that the results for both were the same, and they didn't make any sense. "What kind of results are these?!" Markus exclaimed. "We're confused as we are. But I have a theory that we may have discovered a new blood type. In the mean time, this is you new family. This is Margaret and Edward Parker. I'll give you some time for you to let you know about each other."

Later...

The four of them walked down the city back to their apartment, until Markus wanted them to stop at a garage. The garage had tons of spare parts and tools and a car was underneath a large cloth. "You have a car?" Margaret asked. Markus looked a little nervous when she asked. "You didn't steal it, did you?" Edward asked. "No! Of course not! It was a birthday gift from one of my friends." Markus said. Soon a V8 engine was heard growling it's way to the garage and a black and maroon '67 Dodge Charger with an exposed supercharger parked right next to the drive way. "Well, speak of the devil." Markus said. A teenage boy, around the same age as Markus with a dark grey shirt, black jeans, black boots, a black jacket, short black hair with white streaks and dark brown eyes came out of the car and walked up to him. "Markus! Oh man, we were worri-" He stopped as he noticed Edward, Margaret and Lucia. "Who are you guys?"

"Uh, Kane, this is Lucia, my foster mom and dad Ed and Margaret." Markus explained. "Wait, what?"

"Well, we just came out of the hospital and it turns out...me and Markus are brother and sister." Lucia explained. "So..."

"Yup." Edward said. "Well, that's actually great! Trust me, he's such a great guy! How about I show you around?" Kane lead them to the backyard, where many other scrapped muscle cars laid dormant, then Kane went back to Markus. "So what's the deal?" Markus asked. Kane leaned closer to him. "The Crows are herded out at Highway 19." Kane whispered to him. Markus smiled as he then pulled the cloth away to reveal a modified black and red 2015 Pontiac Firebreather with a blower underneath the hood, red stripes and flames, black 5 spoke rims and a wide body kit.

(_Smackdown_ by Blue Stahli starts playing)

He got in and started the engine with a loud roar. He raced out of the garage with Kane right behind him in his Dodge Charger.

At the city streets, several hot rods raced through traffic, using shotguns to shoot at civilians, just to scare them or wound them. As they passed an intersection, Markus, Kane and several other muscle cars began to follow them from the other road. They began to slam them off the road, crashing into several buildings along the way. The battle began to split apart, as the two street gangs broke apart from each other to separate roads.

Some of the hot rods raced past a cafe as bystanders watched. "Punks." A man said. After a few seconds, some people began running away, and when the man turned, he then ran away as one of the Crows hot rods crashed through the glass. A white, blue and red '67 Shelby GT500 stopped as the driver looked by. He had a red shirt, black jeans, black and white sneakers, dark blue eyes and brown hair. "They ran into the alley! After 'em!" One of Markus' gang members called out. The boy drove off to follow his fellow teammates.

Three hot rods, with one of them as a heavily modified hot rod with large exhaust pipes and a huge engine, where the leader of the Crows is driving, drove through the highway. Two muscle cars jumped off from the road to the highway and started ramming most of the hot rods away, only leaving the leader remaining. The two muscle cars tried to ram into him at once by slamming him side by side at the same time, but the leader hit the brakes and the two muscle cars slammed into each other, causing them to skid around and stop as the leader raced past them. A supercharged V8 engine sound roared a few miles ahead of the Crow leader. It was Markus in his Pontiac Firebreather. The Crow leader smiled and hit the gas harder. Both two cars raced towards each other, looking like they were about to ram each other, but soon they moved out of the way and raced past each other. The Crow leader skidded around in panic and his right wheels lifted from the ground and was now grinding on the asphalt on the left side of his car. Markus skidded to a stop as he looked at the Crow leader crawling out of his hot rod.

(Music ends)

Sirens was heard a few miles away from the highway. Kane and the boy in red skidded to a stop next to Markus. "It's the cops. What do we do?" The boy in the Mustang asked. "Aw, dammit, and my motor was just getting warmed up. Let's get out of here." Markus ordered as he did a 90 degree turn and drove past Kane and the boy in the Mustang. Kane drove off while the boy in the Mustang did a burnout. "Come on Derek!" Kane called out as Derek then raced after his friends as the police arrived and swarmed the Crow leader.

...

As the dragonets slept through the night, there was suddenly a thundering crash from the central cave which awoke them. They heard the entrance boulder slam back into place and then the rumble of heavy footsteps, making a squishing and flapping sound. They knew it must be Webs. Tsunami hurried to the door, her ears twitching and the spiny ridge along her back standing straight up. "We have to go listen." Tsunami said. "I'm sure we'll find out what the fuss is in the morning." Starflight said as he lied back down "I don't want to wait that long." Tsunami spun around to swat him awake with her tail. "Don't be a smoke-breather! Let's go!" Tsunami said as she whirled out of the cave, with the other dragonets on her tail. "Sunny stay here." Clay said. "Okay." Sunny said. Hidden by their colouring, including Glory shifting her scales to the colour of mottled grey and black rocks. Tsunami was already charging across the cave to the river. She disappeared into the river with a nearly soundless splash. The pale green flecks under her dark blue scales shimmered as she swam upriver. Clay dove in after her, wishing he could see in the dark like she could. At least she'd remembered to activate the glow in the dark stripe along her tail. MudWings couldn't breathe underwater like SeaWings, but they could hold their breath for more than an hour. So whenever the dragonets wanted to spy on their guardians, Clay and Tsunami could use the river to get closer than the others. He caught up to the SeaWing as she was wriggling thought the underwater gap in the cave walls. Clay suddenly got stuck in the gap and Tsunami puffed a stream of bubbles and groaned in annoyance, sweat dropping. As Clay shook around madly, Tsunami grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled as hard as she can, and then with a whoosh of bubbles, Clay popped through the gap and the two dragonets continued through the underwater cave. Tsunami's tail stripe went dark as they swam quietly into the guardians' cave. The three older dragons hardly paid any attention to the river, except for Webs, who sometimes slept in the shallows. It would never occur to them that two pairs of dragonet ears might be poking out of the water, listening. Clay was pretty sure that everyone could hear everything, including Glory and Starflight in the passageway outside, and maybe even Sunny in their bedroom. From the way Kestrel was shouting it was possible even the SkyWings up in the mountain peaks could hear her. "After six years, he's coming here with no warning and he's suddenly interested?" Kestrel shouted as a jet of fire shot out of her snout and blasted the nearest rock column. "Maybe he just wants to make sure they're ready to stop the war." Webs suggested. "These dragonets? Then he's going to be disappointed." Dune snorted as the war scarred SandWing eased himself onto a flat boulder, stretching his foreleg stump and mangled wing toward the fire. "We did our best. The prophecy chose these dragonets, not us."

"Does he even have any idea what happened about the broken egg and the RainWing? Or the defective SandWing?" Kestrel demanded. Clay winced. Poor Sunny. "I'm not sure what he knows or why he cares. The message just said: "Morrowseer is coming." I'm supposed to meet him and bring him here tomorrow." Webs explained. Morrowseer. That sounded familiar. "I'm not worried about Sunny. We followed the prophecy's instructions. It's not our fault she's the way she is. But the RainWing... He's not going to like that." Dune said concerned. "I don't like it either. I never have." Kestrel growled. "Glory's not that bad. She's smarter than she wants us to know." Webs argued. "You overestimate her because you brought her here. She's lazy and worthless like the rest of the tribe." Dune said. "And she's not a SkyWing. We're supposed to have a SkyWing." Kestrel snapped. Clay wished Glory didn't have to hear all this. The guardians never hid how they felt about her, and she never acted like she cared. But he wished he could tell her she was just as important and smart as any SkyWing. "Well, I didn't think that Morrowseer would come look at them! After he dropped off Starflight's egg, I thought we'd never see him again, the NightWings have nothing to do with the war." Webs said. So he's a NightWing. Which means superpowers and mysterious and full of himself. "Did the Talons say what he wants? Kestrel asked. "Well, it's his prophecy. I guess he wants to make sure it'll actually come true." Webs said. Then it finally hit him.

Morrowseer was the NightWing who had spoken the dragonet prophecy ten years ago. They had learned about him in history, but it was one of many facts Clay could never remember. Who had delivered the prophecy never seemed as important as who was in the prophecy. But maybe Morrowseer was more important than Clay had realised. After all, he was coming to see them. Perhaps he would take them out into the world. Perhaps they didn't need to escape at all.

Perhaps everything was about to change.

...

Through the city streets, Markus, Kane and Derek raced through the night in their modified muscle cars, attempting to avoid the police. "Man, that was close. I'm not even sure how we alluded the cops so easily." Kane said through the radio. "Don't worry. We had less close calls than last week." Markus said. As they raced across the street, Markus heard a whooshing noise and turned to see an abandoned mansion. He suddenly, saw flashes of his mother and father, and them fighting strange monsters, and then him and Lucia as babies cradled in their parents arms, etc. It was completely hard for Markus to know what he was seeing. All these images flashed before his eyes so fast. He suddenly felt a massive headache when he stared at the mansion, making him slap on his forehead, making him skid out of control right between his comrades. He soon regained his sight of what was happening now and got back control of his car and continued racing with Kane and Derek. "Whoa! What was that all about Markus? Were you losing your mind or something? You almost gave me a heart attack!" Derek said. "Yeah...yeah, you could say that. Just a headache, that's all." Markus said. "Well, I'm out. I gotta help out with my little sister, with some, uh, homework." Derek then turned to the next street on his right. "Yeah, I'm gonna hit the sack too. Later." Kane said as he turned to the next street on his left, leaving Markus alone.

Later...

Markus drove through the city in the night, back to his new home. He got out of his Pontiac Firebreather and went inside. "I'm home. I just had to do some..." Markus trailed off as he saw his foster parents with concerned faces. "You...know what me and my boys did, right?" Markus asked sheepishly. "Yes, and you are in big trouble mister. ...But that's not what were concerned about." Edward said. "Wait. What?" Lucia then entered the room. "Is Markus home yet?" Lucia asked until she found Markus. "Markus, Lucia. You might wanna sit down for this." Margaret said. The two of them sat on the couch in front of their foster parents. "So...what's up?" Markus asked. After a few seconds of uneasy silence, Edward breathed out: "We believe we found you and your real parents' home."

"Are you serious?! Where is it?" Markus asked. Edward and Margaret looked at each other in concern.

The next morning...

The family drove through the city in Markus' Pontiac, driving through several streets. "Stop here." Edward said. Markus parked his car and the family got out. Markus and Lucia stared in shock over their home. "This is it. This was your home." Margaret said. Markus knew this place.

It was the same mansion he passed last night that gave him a vision.


End file.
